Smythe
by TheBestThingsInLifeArentThings
Summary: Sebastian's POV Starts off right before the Smooth Criminal scene and go's on from there Chapter 3 - take's place after the smooth criminal scene
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Glee fan- fiction so don't go to harsh on your reviews if i don't quite get the characters down. I wasn't planning on doing a glee fan fiction, but I just love this couple so much that I had to write this story. And I also kind of wanted to throughout the story make Sebastian become the Smooth Criminal I picture in my mind, and maybe by the end of the story Sebastian might actually not just be the one sided Villain but rather a guy with ... feelings? This chapter leads up to and features the Smooth Criminal Sence.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's P.O.V:<strong>

I made my way to Warblers practice, the thought of the guys and how in a matter of a few month we would trash those public school kids put a smile on my face. As I was walking into the room I saw Nick glace over at me, "Now that, Sebastian's finally here let's begin." He started talking about one of our upcoming performances but I could tell no one was listening. I sighed sitting down in one of the couches, resting my hand on the arm rest.

"OK everyone listen up," I said looking around to make sure I had everyone's full and undivided attention. "I know that none of us wanted Blaine to get hit by that slushy, and that I know that I speak for all of us when i say that he ment a lot to everyone, he was an incredible guy, and we still believe that he is a Warbler like us, but the truth is, he picked his side." I looked down thinking about the slushy incident, I felt bad for Blaine, but if he was stupid enough to get in the way then it was his own fault.

"What Sebastian's trying to say is that It's not gonna a help us in any way to sit around and think about what happened. It was an accident, NONE of us are to blame for what happened, we got a hold of what we thought was a regular slushy, now who knows what the store put in those things, maybe there were ice peaces in it, we don't know. So let's try and focus on something we do know. Like that as long as we keep practicing and as long as we stick together we will win at Regional's, and we will be heading to Nationals!" Nick said standing up and making his way to my side, after all he was now Co-captain of the warblers.

And just like that we managed to get the team together again, i could feel my smile growing bigger as the guys got into the song's. After sang a few songs we sat down to continue the meeting. Halfway through the meeting I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out, it was a text

unknown number: _Hey Twink - Santana_

I looked at the text for a few seconds, who was this chick? I started to think about it until it came to me, she must be one of those McKinley High girls.

I replied back : _You got my number from Blaine didn't you_ - send

It wasn't a question, Blaine was the only one of those losers that I had given the privilege of having my number.

Santana: _We need to talk_

Me: _Is this about the Pinata?_ - send

It took less then a minute for her to reply

Santana: _3 pm Dalton Music Hall, bring your goons_

"Sebastian?" One of the guys asked, I looked up, having apparently zoned out of the whole meeting going on. It was Jeff, "Something wrong?" the Blondie asked, concern evident in his eyes.

"Huh, nah, just got a text from one of the glee losers at McKinley, that Santana chick." I said, looking at my phone.

"Isn't she that Latina bitch, slut, that turned Lesbian?" asked David,

"I guess," not that I should care who she is, she's a girl, I told myself.

"What did she want?" Nick asked,

"She want's us to meet her in our Music Hall in an hour." I said leaning my head back, letting my signature smirk appear. I had Heard a lot about this girl, apparently she was a female version of, me. Though I found it difficult to believe I was planning to have fun seeing if that was even possible.

**An Hour Later...**

We walked is just as Santana was rushing in from the other door, she seemed kind of pissed.

"Hey Andrew Mccarthy, don't know if you've herd this but Blaine may lose an eye,"I could hear the rest of the guys gasp beside me. I gave her an unimpressed look as I crossed my arms, "The same Blaine who was just besties with most of you not four months ago," I knew what she was trying to do, trying to get us to turn on each other.

"Wait are you serious, is he going to be ok?" He asked, Trent was buying right into her little game, I gave him a glance. Shut up!

"Well sure if he doesn't mind seeing in three Dimensions"

Trent was about to say something but I turned to him, "Trent I got this." Looking back at Santana. "Bummer, about Blaine, he was pretty, he shouldn't have gotten in the way though, that slushy was ment for Kurt."

She gave me a glare, "You may look like a Villein out of a Cheesy 80's high school movie," I cracked a Smirk, this was starting to get fun, "but you should know that I am fully prepared to go all Danny Larusso on your ass." She said as she was making her way towards me. I kept the Smirk plastered on my face. "Admit it you put something in that slushy, what was it ha? Glass, Asphalt?" She asked trying to pry the answer out of me.

I simply looked down at her, giving her the sweetest fake smile I could, "Red Die number six."

She smiled back, "You're a Liar." she said, nodding her head.

"She questioned my honor." I looked around at my fellow Warblers, before turning back around to look at Santana, "I demand Satisfaction in Warbler tradition."

Her eye's widened, "You want to have a duel?" she turned around to look at the last two remaining musicians still packing up in the room. "Cello Guys can you hang back for a second, I'm going to need you for this one." The Cello guys nodded and took there seats in the center of the room.

While they were doing that I turned to the guys around me, "Everyone else clear out, I don't want you to see me make a girl cry." I smirked looking down at Santana. Nick gave me a questioning look but the guy's didn't argue. As soon as the guy's were out of the room the music started.

"Let's just keep this on point," She said, turning around and walking towards the chairs situated around the Celloist's, before taking a seat right in front of the guys. It was as she was walking that I realized for the first time how short her dress really was, and how long her legs looked in those heels. I might be gay but that didn't mean that I couldn't look. After all she was supposed to be the female version of me. And I must say we did both look very hot.

She crossed her leg's allowing for the dress to ride even higher up her legs. I breathed in, resting my hands on two chairs as I tried to compose myself. She gave me a glare, which I shot right back. She crossed her arms as I started to move my way around the circle of chairs towards her.

_Sebastian singing_ , _(Santana Singing_)** Both**

_Uh, as he came into the window_  
><em> It was the sound of a crescendo<em>  
><em> He came into her apartment<em>  
><em> He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!<em>

I had made my way towards her, letting my hands brush over their shoulders. She gasped, as if she had been burned, I kept walking.

_She ran underneath the table_  
><em> He could see she was unable<em>  
><em> So she ran into the bedroom<em>  
><em> She was struck down, It was her doom<em>

She tilted her head, prompting me to do the same as she got up, walking away from me, towards the Cellist's

_Annie are you OK?_ I sang as I herd her kick in

_ (So, Annie are you OK?)_

_Are you OK, Annie? _We had made our way back towards each other, walking right past the Cello guys.

_(Annie are you OK?)_  
><em> So, Annie are you OK?<em>  
><em> (Are you OK, Annie?)<em>

We sang as we made our way past each other meeting up and then going opposite ways, circling the Cello players.

_Annie are you OK?_  
><em> (So, Annie are you OK?<em>)  
><em> Are you OK, Annie?<em>

_(Annie are you OK?)_  
><em> So, Annie are you OK?<em>  
>we circled around again meeting together at <strong><em>Are you OK, Annie?<em>** we sang as she placed her hand on my arm,

She started to walk away from me, with me Chasing her, like a game of Cat and Mouse.

**_Annie are you OK?_**  
><strong><em> Would you tell us that you're OK<em>**  
><strong><em> There's a sign in the window<em>**

I had made my way to her, singing face to face, before she put her hand on my chest and pushed me back. But I didn't move very far, me and her coming to a stand still.

_**That he struck you a crescendo Annie**_  
><em><strong> He came into your apartment<strong>_  
><em><strong> He left the bloodstains on the carpet<strong>_  
><em><strong> And then you ran into the bedroom<strong>_  
><em><strong> You were struck down it was your doom<strong>_

_Annie are you OK?_  
><em>(So, Annie are you OK?)<em>  
><em>Are you OK, Annie?<em>

This time it was me that was walking away from her, I could feel the tension rising in the room, and I knew that only half of it was due to the song. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, all of her.

_(Annie are you OK?)_  
><em>So, Annie are you OK?<em>  
><em>(Are you OK, Annie?)<em>

My eye's fallowed her as she walked towards the outside of the circle. Watching her every move.

**_Annie are you OK?_**  
><strong><em> So, Annie are you OK?<em>**  
><strong><em> Are you OK, Annie?<em>**

I made my way towards Santana, and soon we were once again in each others faces.

**_You've been hit by  
>You've been struck by<br>A Smooth Criminal_**

We both backed away as the music kept playing. Both of us going opposite ways around the circle of chairs. I was enjoying this much more then I should, considering it was a girl I was dueling with. I didn't know what it was about her but I couldn't keep my eye's off over her, almost running into one of the chair's in the process. I kept my cool, staring her down. And there we were back to cat and mouse. But this time I was on top. We were on opposite sides of the ring when she started singing again. And that's when things really started to speed up, both of us trying to stay ahead. Me trying to catch her, and her trying to stay away.

_(I don't know!)_  
><em> Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK<em>  
><em> (I don't know!)<em>  
><em> There's a sign in the window<em>  
><em> (I don't know!)<em>  
><em> That he struck you - A crescendo Annie<em>  
><em> (I don't know!)<em>  
><em> He came into your apartment<em>  
><em> (I don't know!)<em>  
><em> Left bloodstains on the carpet<em>  
><em> (I don't know why baby!)<em>  
><em> Then you ran into the bedroom<em>  
><em> (I don't know!)<em>  
><em> You were struck down<em>  
><em> (t was your doom - Annie!<em>  
><em> Annie are you OK?<em>

Chair's were being pushed out of the way, mostly by me, as the game was getting more intense.

_ (Dang, gone it - Baby!)_  
><em> Will you tell us, that you're OK<em>  
><em> (Dang, gone it - Baby!)<em>  
><em> There's a sign in the window<em>  
><em> (Dang, gone it - baby!)<em>  
><em> That he struck you - A crescendo Annie<em>  
><em> (Hoo! Hoo!)<em>  
><em> He came into your apartment<em>  
><em> (Dang, gone it!)<em>  
><em> Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!<em>  
><em> (Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!)<em>  
><em> Then you ran into the bedroom<em>  
><em> (Dang gone it!)<em>  
><em> You were struck down<em>  
><em> It was your doom - Annie!<em>

_You've been Hit by_

**_you've been struck by_**

**_A Smooth Criminal_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry I had to end it here because I really wanted to post the first chapter but just don't have time to add more. Hopefully I'll start writing the second chapter tomorrow, though it probably wont be as long as this one. So tell me what you think. Continue?<br>_**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I only got a few reviews from the last chapter, and I'm really sad about that but I still decided to post this chapter. But that said I wont post another until I get more reviews. So everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, once your done reading review. Even if you don't have an account, you can make an anonymous review that takes like 5 seconds, even if its just to tell me "It was good."**

* * *

><p><strong>previously:<strong>

_**You've Been struck by**_

_**A Smooth Criminal**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Sebastian's P.O.V:**

Our faces where mere inches away from from each other, our breaths still trying to catch up. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"I was better," she said giving me a triumphant smile, she may have been better then any other duet partner I had ever had, but she would never be as good as me.

"You weren't even close." I said turning around, trying to get as much space between us as possible.

There were things racing through my mind that I could not think about right now. I knew they were all logical, I had finally found someone that came at leased close to challenging me, It gave me a rush, a rush that may or may not make me want to reach down, grab her and kiss her. You know just to see what it would be like to kiss the girl version of me. But nothing more, simple teenage hormone's.

"I was better," she said coming after me, "Now tell me the Truth, what did you put in that slushy?" she asked again. What was up with that question's, she could not let it go, unless, my mind came to a sudden, and quick conclusion.

I stopped and turning around, causing her to run into me.

"You really want to know?" I asked, smiling down at her, as my hands went around her waist.

She hesitated, probably questioning wither getting the answer was worth it.

"Yes" she said, looking up at me.

"And what do I get in return?" I asked leaning down, looking straight in her eyes.

She tried to look away before finding my eyes once again, "What do you want?" She asked,

I smirked, "I think you know EXACTLY what I want." I whispered, looking at her lips.

She thought about it for a second before she looked up at me again, "Fine."

And just like that my lips were on hers, my arms reaching around her, feeling up and down her back, hands running down her thighs before coming back up to her waist. I felt her arms reach around me, fingers twisting into my was getting into it and I let out an almost inaudible moan, knowing she would hear it. I couldn't keep the smirk off my lips, I couldn't believe she was falling for it, like I would ever fall for her, maybe we weren't so much alike after all. My hands went up under her shirt, sliding up to her boobs. She didn't realize what I was doing until I had already gotten to it. The tape recorder, she had taped it to her under-boob,I ripped it off, ending the recording.

"What the HELL!" she yelled stepping back, She was about to slap me but I grabbed her wrist, laughing. I herd the boys step back in the room, just in time.

"Did you really think that I would tell you anything?" I asked, She looked shocked, her plan had failed. "But, because I'm a gentlemen I will hold up my offer." I leaned down, "Nothing." I whispered, "I will however admit that it was an old slushy that had been sitting down in that parking garage for a while, who knows what things could have dropped into the cup." I took a step back, "But it's O.K" I said walking back again, towards the guys, sliding the tape recorder into my pocket.

"Why is that OK? I just told you Blaine had to have Surgery!" She yelled, coming after me again, I had just ripped the tape recorder out from under her boob, and yet she still would not stop with the questions.

I sighed, "It's OK," grabbing the cup given to me by Nick and Trent, "because I didn't put anything in this one."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? It's short but that's what you get until I get some reviews. Still got most of the same dialogue as the original seen with a bit of kissing added to it. Oh and for those of you that caught the shirt thing yea I said she was wearing a dress in the first one but realized it would be really hard for him to rip the tape-recorder off it he cant get to it. So yea she's wearing a skirt and shirt. This is the last chapter I'm doing that will have scenes from the original glee episode, I think.<strong>

**So what do you guys think? Good, bad, AMAZING? Let me know in the reviews.**

**The More reviews the bigger, and hopefully better chapter's.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings?

**So to Clarify the last two chapter's were like the prologue of the story, a way for me to try and get a feel for what would be going through Sebastian mind, and I know that most of the last two chapter's was in the episode, but that's the point. So like I said at the end of the last chapter, this is where I start to actually create the story. Enjoy, Review's appreciated, but I'm not gonna force you guys to do so. There is one swear word in this chapter, since I was going to write frigging but that didn't sound right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's P.O.V:<strong>

I didn't need to look at her to feel the bitter death glare radiating off of her. I smirked, I had won. I had out sung her in the duet, stolen the tape recorder, and taken away the little bit of self-respect she had left. I turned away from her, walking out the door, leaving her alone in the empty music room.

We had made it to the Dalton Cafe before Nick said a word, "What happened in there?" he asked, while waving at Trent as the other Warbler walked the other direction. Trent was one of the few Warbler's that hadn't been part of the Slushy incident with Blaine, he was also one of the only guy's that was still loyal to him, so we had all gotten used to waiting till he left before talking about anything related to New Direction.

"We sung, and then she interrogated me again." I answered as truthfully as possible. Nick was one of the only guy's in Dalton that I actually talked honestly with. We had become like brother's since he took me under his wing at the beginning of the year. "I knew something was up, and found this strapped to her chest." I said, pulling the tape recorder out of my pocket.

"Found or stole it?" He asked, picking it up and looking at it. "Wait," He looked up smiling, "Taped to her chest?" he asked, I nodded, and we both exchanged a laugh, "She's one persistent chick. I don't think I even want to know how you got it." He said, handing it back to me.

"Well she sure as hell wasn't going to willingly hand it over, so I distracted her by saying I wanted something else, " I winked, thinking back to our make out session earlier.

"You're one devious bastard." He said,

I smirked, "Thank you." We shared laugh's while sipping our coffee's.

"So what was it like? Kissing a girl, you know since your gay and all?"

I thought about it for a sec, "I don't know." I sighed, thinking back, "She certainly wasn't bad." I smiled, "She's different then the other's, that's all I can say. But it doesn't matter because, she's a girl."

"And it also doesn't matter because she well never talk to you again." He smirked, "You know that if you keep this up, you will have every girl and guy outside of Dalton hating you by the end of the year, that is if they don't all hate you already." He laughed

"Ha ha, funny, but I have a feeling that she'll be crawling back to me in no time." I smirked,

"Whatever you say." He said, "There's no way she will ever talk to you again."

We talked a bit more before I had to leave for Lacrosse practice.

**A few day's later...**

"OK, stop. For the love of god, just fucking stop." I yelled, the guy looked up, completely confused, or terrified, ether way I didn't care. I fixed my clothes before walking out of the Scandals bathroom. What was up with me, why was nothing working. I couldn't feel the excitement anymore, this used to be the fun part of my life but now I was just bored. I grabbed my jacket before walking out the door, deciding to go for a drive. It wasn't until I noticed a familiar face at the side of the road that I pulled over.

I got out, walking towards her, she was standing beside her car, "Car trouble's?" I asked,

She sighed, "Why the hell would you care?" she asked,

I backed off, "Fine, but I'd suggest getting in your car and locking the door, you know unless you want to get rapped, mugged, and/or murdered."

I was almost at my car before she said anything,"Wait," she asked, her voice begging me to stay. "My phone is dieing, I cant get a hold of Brittney, or a tow truck, and I don't even know were the hell I am, and my car wont start," Was she crying? I turned around making my way towards her car.

"Hey, hey, calm down, OK? Everything's going to be alright. Here use mine." I said handing her my iphone.

"Thanks" she whispered,

A few minute's later, "The tow truck is on it's way but they said it might be a while before they get to this part of town." She said, handing me back my phone before leaning against her car. We stood in silence for a few minutes.

"So what's up with you tonight?" I asked, looking at her, her makeup was completely smudged, like she had been crying,

"I'd rather not talk about it," she swallowed, looking away from me, "Especially not to you." She sighed, we went back to silence,

"I'll deny it if you tell anyone, but I'm really sorry about the slushy thing." I said, looking around, she didn't say anything. "I'm used to acting like a dushe around everyone, and people would have known something was up if I hadn't done it." she still didn't say anything, "I told the guys that were not doing Michael for Reginal's."

"Yea I got you're text." She said, "We aren't doing him ether."

"If you got my text, why didn't you reply?" I asked, leaning against her car beside her, "Is it cause I slushed you?"

She turned towards me, "No you dumb prick, unlike you not everything I do is for me, or because of how I feel." she yelled, "And how could you possibly think that I would ever want talk to you again, after the Dalton Duet I prayed that I would never have to see you're stupid Meerkat face again. The reason I didn't want to ever talk, see, or hear from you again is because you hurt people, because you hurt Blaine, and because of you he may never properly see out of his right eye again. You are cold, and you are heartless, but don't take it out on my friends."

I was speechless, not because of her outburst, but because I could almost feel something, almost like what she said, hurt.

I backed off, seeing that the tow truck was already pulling up.

"I am really sorry," I whispered,

She looked at me, "How can you say you're sorry when you cant even admit to yourself that there are such thing's as feelings?" She asked

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guy's think? I generally feel like I did pretty good job on the ending of this chapter, but feel free to contradict me in the reviews. I rewrote this chapter like 5 times, so before I go and change it again I'm going to post it.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4: Glad you came

As much as I wanted to forget about what she said, I couldn't even concentrate on singing during warbler practice and it was putting the whole team on edge I was the calm cool collected leader, I was supposed to be fearless and ice cold. Then how come I was acting like such a... pussy? She was making me think about things that I couldn't think about right now, like how no guy id been with had made me feel like that one day I was dancing with her, or like how she was the only one that actually got to me. We had less then two months until reginals, less then two months to perfect our songs. But for some reason I couldn't get into the mood to sing, as if I needed a mood to sing in the first place. Everytime I would start to sing her face would make its way into my mind. Why couldn't I get her out of my mind?

I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled out my phone, finding her number, To Santana: _We need to talk._ - send

It took a few seconds, but she replied, From Santana: _What do you need to talk about, twink?_

To:Santana: _Let's meet where this all started, 8._ - send

From Santana: _As if I would go to an old dark creepy car park garage, in the middle of the night, with you._

To Santana: _You scared?_ - send I asked, smirking, of course she was.

From Santana: _No, count me in. _I didn't quite understand why but I felt my heart flip knowing she was going to be there.

**8:05pm**

I parked right beside her car, she actually came, and on time. She looked pissed. "What? Did you think I wasn't going to show up?" I asked, making my way around the car.

"No, but this place just gives me the creeps." she said looking around, seeing an old homeless guy walking across the opposite side of the garage. Now that I thought about it an old parking garage wasn't the best place to have a reunion. "So what did you bring me all the way over here for?" She asked,

"What if I told you I wanted to see your face." I smirked,

She looked down, I thought I saw a small smile appear on her face before it disappeared, "I'll take that as a complement, even if it is coming from you, but we both know you didn't force me here to gook at me."

"Force? I asked if you would meet me, I never forced you to come here, you can leave whenever you want," I smirked, "But we both know you don't want to." I whispered leaning in towards her.

"I don't play for your team, hell now that I think about it, what is your team?" She asked, pushing me back,

"I don't like labels, and from all the looks you have been giving me since the duet I find it hard to believe your not attracted to me."

"I think that hair gel of yours is messing with what little is left of that brain of yours. I don't have feelings for you."

"But you are attracted to me." I smirked, leaning in. "You want to kiss me."

"I've got a girlfriend," she whispered,

"It doesn't bother me if," I wasn't allowed to finish, she put her finger on my lips.

"It does, it does bother me. I wont say that I haven't thought about kissing you, just to see what it would be like, but I cant."

"Because you have a girlfriend." I said, leaning back, resting my head against my car.

"Yea," She said leaning against her car.

"She really mean's a lot to you doesn't she?" I asked, not really knowing why, she wasn't interested in me so why did I care?

"Yea she does."she sighed.

"This sucks." I whispered.

She laughed, I looked up at her, "What?" I asked,

"Nothing," she leaned her head back again, "I just never thought Sebastian Smythe was going to give up that quick." She smirked.

I stood up leaning towards her, "I'm trying to be a gentlemen, I'm trying to respect your wishes and leave you alone, and you make fun of me?" I asked

"A Gentleman?" She laughed, "As if you could ever be one of those." She smirked

"You asked for it." I smirked and stepped towards her. Grabbing, and pulling her against me. My lips smashing into hers, my heart was about to explode out of my chest. I herd her moan into my mouth, as I bit her lip, asking for entrance. She allowed me, twisting her hands into the back of my head, playing with my hair. We didn't stop until both of us were dieing for air, "I think I might like you" I whispered, half hoping she couldn't hear me.

She pushed me back, fixing her hair, "This doesn't change anything."

"I find that hard to believe." I said,

"I've got a girlfriend, and you don't have feelings for anyone." She almost yelled,

"What do feelings have to do with this?" I asked,

"Everything, Sebastian! I have a girlfriend. I love her, and I'm not going to do anything with you, I'm not going to hurt her feelings." She said,

"So there's nothing that I can do?" I asked, "Nothing that will change your mind?"

"No," she sighed, "I used to go around, not caring about feelings to, just doing what felt good, but since I met Brittney I realized there's more to relationships then attraction, and that without feelings, its not worth it." She said,

"She really has changed you hasn't she?" I asked, sighing, why her?

"Yea she has." she smiled,

"I'm not giving up, I'll make you fall for me." I smiled, she shook her head, smiling

"You'll give up." she smiled, walking to her car door,

"Never." I smirked, walking over to my car, as I watched her drive away.

It wasn't until I got home that I pulled out my phone.

To Santana: _Good Night Santana_ – send

From Santana: _Good Night Twink_

**So what do you guy's think? I had a different chapter written, and was going to post it a couple days ago but It didn't feel right, but then I saw the Glad you came performance for the next weeks episode and it inspired me to write this, (even though this has nothing to do with reginals or the Warblers preforming) So tell me what you think about the chapter, and also about the performance, if you guys haven't seen it its on youtube, I don't quite know how I feel about it, I think I like it but that's mostly cause I love Sebastian as a character.**


	5. Chapter 5

To Santana: _Morning sunshine._ - send

From Santana: _Morning to you too_

To Santana: _What? No insult this morning? Your not going soft on me are you?_ - send

From Santana: _No I guess you could say I've just gotten tired of having to come up with new insults every morning._

To Santana: _Or maybe you've finally realized that your falling for me and that denying it would be pointless._ - send

From Santana: _Ha ha keep dreaming_

To Santana: _I will_ - send

We had been exchanging calls and texts almost everyday since our reunion in the parking garage, since the day that I told her that I liked her and wasn't going to give up until she fell for me. It had been a month and a half since that day. Everytime we "hung out", she would stay a little longer, everyday I could feel her opening up just a little bit more. I still didn't quite know why I cared about her. Why was it that I looked forward to our meetings. It started out as us meeting at dingy places were no high school student would go, sitting in the back of those old people cafe's and dingy dinners, places that I would never be caught dead in wear it not for Santana. But slowly she started to feel more open about us hanging out, she started allowing me to pick the place, and of course, since I was trying to make her fall for me I went all out. It was two weeks before reginals when I told her to meet me at the park, where I had prepared a beautiful picnic.

She laughed but sat down, "You are the cheesiest guy I've ever know, I like it, how did you know?" she laughed

"You told me you loved going on picnics as a little kid with your parents." I said, laying down on the opposite side of the picnic blanket. She didn't say anything, "What's wrong?" I asked, "Don't tell me you don't like picnics anymore." I laughed,

"No, its not that, this is," she paused "Dare I say it the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I can't believe you remembered that I told you that."

I looked her in the eyes, "Believe it or not, I do actually listen to what you say."

"That's odd since I thought you never listen to anyone." she said

"Well your different." I whispered,

We sat in silence, for a bit, just enjoying this, being together, away from everything.

Her phone buzzed, she looked down at it. "It's Brittney." she whispered, she was about to hit the ignore button when I stopped her,

"Answer it." I sighed,

"What?" she asked

"she's your girlfriend," I looked away,"Answer it." she did, I didn't listen, instead deciding to start packing up.

"She asked if I wanted to go out to dinner, I told her I would call her back in a sec with my answer." she whispered,

"Then go." I whispered back,

"What?" she asked,

"Why do you keep asking me that?" I almost yelled, "You are dating her, and your asking me if I'm OK with you ditching me for her." I finished packing up the picnic. "I'm not OK with it, I thought I would be OK with us hanging out but I cant do this." I got up making my way towards her "I like you Santana. As in I Like Like you. I can't keep pretending to be a gentlemen. I can't keep standing by watching you leave, running back to her," I was now only a few inches away from her. "knowing she gets to hold you, kiss you" Our lips only millimeters apart, "when I want to be the only one to do so." I blinked, stepping back, holding back my tears.

"Sebastian I,"she began, taking a step towards me,

"Figure out what you want Santana." I sighed leaving.

**I know its really really short but I really wanted to upload this. I'm thinking about doing the next chapter from Santana's perspective, kind up to see how she's dealing with it, what do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6: Santana's POV

**This chapter is really short but I wanted to post something after watching tonight's episode of Glee, which was amazing and sad at the same time. But somehow I feel like the reginal's should have been a tie, since the Warblers were so amazing. And now that Seb isn't a complete dushe anymore were does it leave him on glee when it returns, let me know what you think, about that and obviously the chapter below.**

**Santana's P.O.V:**

It had been a few days since I had last seen him, and yet it felt like an eternity. I had gotten accustomed to waking up to his voice on the phone. I missed how his small complements would make me blush, I missed the feeling of his hands as the brushed my hand as we walk, I missed his Meerkat face, and his beautiful green eyes that felt like they were looking into me, into my soul. I knew that I missed him, there was no question about that, and the more time I was away from him the more I realized that I had feelings for him. I looked down at my phone, as I had been since I last saw him.

"Santana?" I herd the Glee club ask, all of them looking at me. I looked up,

"Are you OK?" asked Quin her usual annoying voice full of concern.

"Yea," I said, putting my phone down, knowing he wasn't going to text or call. And I didn't blame him, after the way I treated him. I lead him on for weeks I flirted, I had been falling for him since the day of our Duet, but I was just to stupid to admit it. I laughed when he said he had feelings for me, I laughed. How could I have been so stupid.

I felt my phone vibrate, I rushed to pick it up, only to realize it was Quin, who was sitting just a few seats away from me. From Q: _Everything alright? You seem out of it._

To Q: _Yea, I guess I am_ – send, not bothering to try and hide it.

From Q: _Is this about Sebastian? _

I looked up, how did she know!

From Q: _I saw you two at Bread-sticks about two weeks ago. I didn't tell anyone promise_

I didn't quite know what to say. To Q: _thanks_ - send

From Q: _So what stupid thing did he do now?_

After glee club me and her went to Lima Bean, where I told her everything.

"Wow," she sighed leaning back in her chair. "I didn't know It was even possible for Sebastian to have feelings, let alone for a girl." she sighed, "Wow, he's changed a lot since he met you, and all for you." she frowned, "So what are you going to do?"

"I think there's only one thing I can do. Follow my heart." I sighed

"So when are you going to tell Brittney?" she asked,

"Tonight."

"Good luck." She smiled, as much as I sometimes hated that girl she was actually pretty smart, and a good friend. She was also the only person I knew aside from 'Him' that actually seemed to listen to me. Though I had been fighting this for days I knew what I had to do.

I called Sebastian, hoping he would pick up.

"Hey" I smiled, I didn't quite know how much I missed his voice until now.

"hey" I whispered, losing my voice.

"What do you want?" he asked, "Come to reject me again?" he sighed, he sounded so tired.

"No," I whispered, "I thought about what you said at the park, and your right I need to decide what I want."

There was a pause on the other end, "And whats that?" he asked,

"Can I come by and explain, tonight?" I asked, "Please, I need to talk to you Sebastian, I miss you." I whispered the last part.

"OK, I guess you can drop by." his voice sounding a bit more to its usual tone.

I smiled, "OK, cant wait."

I herd him chuckle on the other end, "Hey Santana?" he asked,

"Yea?"

"I missed you too."

**Don't worry i'll update soon, if I don't die of this cold first. With a little encouragement I could be persuaded to post another chapter tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7: Santana's pov part 2

**I feel like I'm not very good at writing Santana p.o.v chapters but I needed to finish this chapter off before going back to Sebastian's p.o.v**

**Santana's P.O.V:**

"I missed you too" that had been the one thing I needed to hear, the thing that brought be to where I was right now, I was sitting in Lima Bean Breaking up with Brittney.

"It's Sebastian isn't it?" she asked, I looked at her confused how did she know?

"You said his name a few weeks ago in your sleep, at first I thought you were talking about the Crab, but then his name was always flashing up on your phone, and Artie told me Crabs don't know how to use Cellphones so I asked if there's anyone else named Sebastian and Artie told me there's this kid that goes to that boys school called Sebastian."

"I'm sorry Britt" I whispered,

"I know, and I forgive you, its not your fault who you fall in love with." even after breaking her heart, and breaking up with her Brittney still knew exactly what to say, she knew exactly how to make me feel better. "Besides were still going to be best friends forever."

"So when are you to going to meet?" She asked,

"Tonight."

"Well its already five thirty so we should probably get you ready to meet him." she smiled,

"You want to help me get ready to meet Sebastian?" I asked,

"Of course! Just because were not together anymore doesn't mean were not still best friends remember back in Freshmen year when I was terrified to go back to school and you told me that no matter what happened, we would always have each other, Sister's for Life." She smiled, I didn't even know she remembered that. I couldn't believe I was so lucky to have such an amazing friend like her.

"I love you Brit and thank you."

"I love you to San"

After an hour and a half I was finally ready, and with Brittney's help I looked hotter then ever.

I dropped her off at her house before heading to Sebastian's.

"Good Luck." she smiled as she closed the door, waving as I drove away.

**Later...**

I nervously stepped out of the car. I could feel my hands shaking, my heart was beating faster then ever, this was it. I knocked on the door. It took a few seconds but he answered.

"Wow," he whispered, smiling,

"Hey" I smiled, I could feel my eyes watering up, I really had missed him.

"Want to come in? He asked, letting me walk into his house. I had only been in his house a few times, when we watched movies together and such, It was enormous. We stood in the hall. He still hadn't taken his eye's off of me.

I cleared my throat.

"So you said you need to talk to me?"

"I know what I want." I rushed out,

"And that would be?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"You." I whispered,

I could see a smile spread across his face. "Say it again" he said taking a step towards me.

"You." I whispered out again. "I want you. I want to be with you."

He was standing right in front of me now. "See I knew you would fall for me." he smiled, not his regular smirk but a real, full brilliant smile.

"Don't be a jerk." I laughed, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't help but let my tears fall, I finally felt like I was where I was supposed to be, like I belonged in his arms.

He laughed, wiping away my tears, "What's the matter?" he asked

"I'm happy." we both laughed,

"You have no idea how much I have missed you." he whispered, pulling me into a hug, wrapping his arms protectively around me.

"Actually I think I think I do."

We stood there in our embrace for a few minutes just enjoying being in each others arms.

"So, what does this mean about you and," he started,

"We broke up, I told her that I fell for someone, she understood."

"Someone?" he asked

"She knows it's you." I smiled, "I don't want to hide anymore Sebastian."

"I don't want to hide anymore either." he smiled, leaning down till our lips met. It was Heated, and intense. Very similar to our duet, our tongues battling for dominance.

We broke apart, as both of us where out of breath.

**So that was the end of Santana's p.o.v the next chapter will be longer and most likely in Sebastian's p.o.v so review and feel free to let me know what you think should happen next, or over the course of the story.**


	8. Chapter 8: No more games

**So this chapter begins at hinting at what Santana and Sebastian did the night before. No M rated content in my opinion but feel free to tell me otherwise. Also the chapter does have a few lines that relate to the last glee episode. (the reginals episode) I obviously don't own glee, etc. **

**Sebastian's p.o.v:**

I woke up with her in my arms, the feeling was beyond words. I couldn't help but smile. I tightened my grip on her, wishing to have to never leave this spot. I herd a small laugh coming from the girl in my arms.

"As much as I'm loving this, I think we should get up."

I looked down at her, catching her eyes, "You're probably right," I smiled, leaning down to capture her lips in a soft delicate kiss, not at all like how I had kissed her last night. The images flashed through my mind.

**Flashback**

"Wow" she sighed,

"yep... wow" I laughed hugging her close to me.

A few seconds passed before we said anything.

"So," she paused,

"What?" I asked,

"What does this mean?" she asked, sounding almost insecure about asking.

"It mean's whatever you want it to mean. All I know is that I don't want to let you go."

"I feel the same way." she whispered,

"And I don't really feel like sharing." I smiled, leaning down to give her another kiss.

"The same goes for me. If you're with me no more flings, no more boy toys. Got that?" she said.

"Aww, do I see a little jealous side?" I laughed,

"You don't want to see my Jealous side, If you cheat, I'll have to go all Lima High's on you and your boy toys."

I couldn't help but picture my little Satan getting Jealous. Not that me cheating would even be a thought now. I was hoked and there wasn't anything I could or even wanted to do about it.

"Sounds like a deal." I smirked leaning down to continue our kissing.

**End Flashback**

Both of our stomachs began to growl, "OK, I think we really should get up now." whispered my little Satan.

I sighed rolling my eyes. "Damn it." receiving a small laugh and a shake of the head from Santana, as she put on one of my T-shirt, and made her way out of the room.

"You coming?" she asked from what sounded like the kitchen.

**Day before Reginals...**

Over the last couple of days, many things had changed, I felt myself uninterested in bothering to fight with the McKinley glee club, weather that was because I was now officially/ though still descriptively dating Santana, wasn't even a question anymore. No one other then Brittney knew about us and I was glad about that. I hadn't gotten a change to get on there good side yet which was suddenly very important to me. Not for myself necessarily but do to the fact that her glee club was like family to her. She cared about them and what they thought, which meant I had to get on there good side.

But everything changed two days before Reginals when Santana rushed over to my house. She was crying, and I couldn't do anything but hold her. It wasn't until she stopped crying that she was able to tell me what happened. A former student, and friend of Santana's, whom I had met at Scandals a few times had tried to commit suicide after being bullied at school, as well as over the internet, all due to his Sexuality. I felt sick mainly due to the fact that I too had also previously made fun of him. I had been so cruel to this guy while he was going through so much. After a while of us cuddling and crying together I gave her a kiss and told her to bring Blaine and Kurt to the Lima bean after school today. I needed to have a talk with them. It was time I Sebastian Smythe apologized.

**After school...**

I was half way through my homework when I got a text from Santana: _Almost there._

I sighed, here goes nothing, I took a sip of my coffee before continuing on my homework, I could hear the click of her heals behind me. "Let me break it down for you, from one bitch to another." she said, sitting down across from me, Blaine, Kurt, and Brittney in tow. The girls giving me a small smile before continuing. "If you called us here to pull another prank, let me just tell you that all this vicious underhanded crap has got to stop." giving me a fake angry stair, though me and her both knew that wasn't why I had called them here. I looked up at Blaine before landing my eyes back at her.

"Exactly, that's why I called you here." I sighed, looking up at Blaine, "Blaine, I am Sorry about your eye." I could feel my eyes getting a little watery. God I was such an emotional wreck today.

"That mean's nothing to me." Blaine replied,

"Just give me a chance." I said, not taking my eyes off of him. "I have no excuses other then a lame prank that got completely out of control." I saw Kurt raise an eyebrow. "And as for the Reginal's Win, lose or Draw, we are going to dedicate our performance to Dave Karofsky." I swallowed, looking at Santana and her friends. They were all quiet. "I thought you might want to join us." looking at Blaine.

"Wait for the punch, you know its coming." whispered Kurt, leaning towards Blaine. Both of them not really believing that I was serious. Hell a few months ago even I would think I was lying.

"No," I shock my head, "Not this time." I looked down, swallowing back some tears, damn this was hard. To let my guard down in front of these guys, and apologize was hard. "For to long" I sighed thinking back to when me and Dave first met. "I have treated everything like a big joke." I shock my head, trying not to think back to how horrible and rude I was to him. How I made him feel like he was nothing, like he wasn't worth my time. I swallowed again, blinking a few times to get rid of the tears.

"It's all fun and games," looking at Santana, "until its not." I said shaking my head. They were silent, all of them. It took them a few moments before Brittney spoke up.

"Thank you Sebastian, and though I can't speak for the rest of the glee club I want you to know that you finally apologizing means a lot. I can see that you really mean what your saying and we will definitely be cheering for you guys tomorrow." She gave me a small smile. I could see why Santana had fallen for her. She was sweet, kind, and way to forgiving.

"Yea," sighed Santana before looking at her phone, "Anyway we should be heading back to school for glee practice."

Blaine and Kurt left without saying anything, Blaine simply giving me a nod. "Bye Sebastian." smiled Brittney. Leaving Santana behind.

"Good job." she smiled, "but I got to ask," she paused, "Did you really mean it?"

I sighed, "It may be hard to believe, but yes, I ment all of it. This isn't fun and games anymore. This is serious. I'm serious." I sighed,

"I know, so am I." she got up. "No more games, OK?" she stuck out her hand.

"No more games." I repeated, shaking her hand.

**So what do you guy's think? I know the last part is copied from the episode, and do to me simply posting this without really doing a full look over I know there might be some grammar problems but I'm sick with Step through so give me a break.**


	9. End

So I was planning on writing another chapter but I cant seem to find the inspiration to continue this story.

I will however maybe in the near future write a conclusion to this story in the form of a one shot. Unfortunately I have a tendency to start writing for one tv show and move on to the next like I did with Nine Lives of Chloe King. I have started to really get into The Finder so I'm thinking about writing a fan fic about Willow and Timo so if there are any finder fans out there I will be writing a Story right after I post this. After that I don't know I might write the glee story or finally write the sequel to my NLOCK story who knows.

Anyway thank you guys for all the support and the favs and the reviews I appreciate it all and its been really really fun.


End file.
